


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by captainamergirl



Series: Grey's Drabbles [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Meredith comforts a distraught Lexie.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Season 6 hostage crisis.

Mark had rarely told her he loved her. Alex certainly never said it; not even once. She knows they are just words but sometimes you just need to hear those words. Especially now when she's falling apart in every single way. She's seeing dead people, really, with this PTSD shit. She's freaking out and she wants to know that someone cares; anyone will do at this point.   
  
But she's still surprised when it's her half-sister that is the one to come for her. Meredith sits beside Lexie on the cold, dirty bathroom floor at Seattle Grace and just holds her, saying nothing. This time Lexie's okay with it. Meredith is telling Lexie with her warm embrace exactly how she feels. It's true. Actions speak louder than words ever could right now.


End file.
